Psychic Powers
by sidle77
Summary: Sara lets Grissom know one of her fantasies, and he enjoys every moment of it. Rated M for smut, you don't like it, don't read. GSR.


**A/N: I found this amongst the mothballs, lol. This fiction was written some time ago and was one of the first times myself and ssidleismyidol wrote together but I have not posted it on this site so I thought I would do so. This was a very early attempt at writing a smut piece with a prompt.**

**Title:** Psychic Powers

**Author:** sidle77 & sidleismyidol

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GSR – Story from Sara's POV

**Genre:** Smut, a little O/C but hey, it's all fair game!

**Spoilers: **Set during 6x22 Time of your death

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we do not own them, any of them, but we can play.

**Beta: **Thank you to smacky30 for your amazing work, patience and help with this story.

**Prompt:** Psychic Powers

"Don't confuse fantasy with reality…."

"_Well, hush money or not…you have to admit, that whole fantasy night thing was a pretty cool gift from a very generous boss." _As soon as Greg said that I couldn't help but grin.

"_Greg, don't you have a birthday coming up?" _I love teasing Greg.

"_Why yes, Sara, I do." _I tried not to laugh at Greg's smooth delivery.

Grissom seemed intrigued by my line of questioning, his eyebrow quirked in a silent question.

"_I'm thinking ear shredding rock, a beautiful model, boat loads of sushi and…latex."_

This from Catherine. Forever the sensible thinker.

"_Eh, that was last year."_

"_I think fantasies are best kept private."_

'Yes Grissom,' I thought to myself. My mind wandered for a minute as Nick started talking, the conversation flowing around me.

"_You know I'd settle for a birthday breakfast." _Ha! Greg really was dreaming now.

"_Now that is a fantasy." _Catherine chuckled as she gathered her things.

I couldn't help but smile as everyone left the room. Now I had fantasies on my mind. When I saw Grissom's face though, I realized I wasn't the only one. Why did I have a sneaky suspicion we were thinking exactly the same thing. We could read each other like a book and when it came to lust…our psychic powers were in perfect sync.

And...right then, right there, we both knew what we wanted. I would have sworn if I didn't know him better, that he was going to grab me and have his way with me. That was wish full thinking but, we were still on the clock. I was never so glad that shift was over.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I opened my locker and grabbed my jacket. I could feel him approaching and without even looking up I knew he was behind me. His breath was warm and soft on my neck as he leaned forward. I swallowed a little as he stepped forward and his lips found my ear.

"Although fantasies are best kept private I would love to know some of yours," he whispered softly.

I took a deep breath as I felt a familiar tingling begin. I turned to face him. He stepped back a little. After all we were still at work and probably a little too close for comfort.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked with a little smirk.

Grissom nodded. I bit my lip a little and then smiled. "Then I think we should go home."

I slipped my jacket on as he just stood watching me. I headed out of the locker room.

"So…are you coming? Or is this going to be a solo fantasy?"

I think I heard him groan a little and the look on his face was priceless. He loves watching me and he knows I know that. Just putting that thought in his head…well…all the better for me. I chuckled to myself as I left the locker room, Griss only a few steps behind me.

We walked through the parking deck. I hate parking decks. It's always dark and you never know who or what could be around the corner. Needless to say, I was very surprised when Grissom suddenly grabbed me. Turning me quickly, he pushed me against one of the concrete supports, his strong body covering mine. I'm pretty certain a small gasp of both shock and arousal escaped my lips as I felt him hardening between my thighs. His breath was warm and enticing on my face. What was he doing? All I could think about was we could get caught but I couldn't help the excitement I was feeling.

Maybe we should talk about fantasies a little more. Damn…. a lot more. I was even more shocked when his mouth quickly descended on mine. His hand slid across my hip and he gripped my ass, pulling me against him. I shuddered as his touch sent bolts of electricity though my entire body, goose bumps forming on every inch of my skin. God, the man was turning me to jelly. I never wanted this to stop but I reluctantly pulled away. I knew we'd never live it down if someone saw us. I rested my forehead on his.

"Someone could come…." I whispered, slightly out of breath.

"That's the idea...." He joked with that sexy grin on his face.

He took my hand and we headed towards his Denali. He had parked in a remote corner of the lot and as we reached the car he pinned me against the side of the vehicle, before I could do or say anything he was kissing me again. I stiffened for a second, surprised that he was still doing this here, but I was putty in his hands and my body responded as his tongue tangled with mine. I couldn't help it. I was helpless against his advances. The man could turn me to mush with just a glance so I just went with it. I heard him fumbling with his keys and as he unlocked the door he pulled away.

"Get in!" His voice was rough, urgent.

Damn, I loved it when he was forceful, but this was supposed to be about my fantasy. Still, I did as he directed and got in; closing the door as he hurried around to the driver's side and slid in himself. I quickly reached over and fondled his hardness through his pants before he could do anything to stop me. He hissed loudly as our eyes met. I knew a fire was burning within him and I couldn't wait to help him extinguish it.

"Damn it!" Grissom groaned.

His damn cell phone! I removed my hand as he grabbed the annoying contraption from his pocket.

"Grissom!" He barked down the phone. "What is it, Jim? What? Now? Can't you give it to swing I was just about to leave…..Ok….fine. I'll meet you there."

I sat back in my seat and sighed. Our glances locked as he pocketed his cell phone.

"Honey I'm sorry, swing is backed up and..."

I gave him a quick fake smile. "It's fine." I lied. He knew it…but then all of a sudden I had an idea, a delightfully sinful idea....hmm…this could still work for both of us, after all, I'd always fantasised about…yes…oooh yes.

"You want some company?"

"Sara you don't have to do that. Go home and enjoy your day off."

I gave his knee a loving squeeze as I let my gaze drift to the bulge in his pants. "How can I enjoy my day off without you being in it? Not much of a fantasy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Grissom beamed that boyish smile I love so much as he turned the key and started the car. The drive to the crime scene was quiet. I was busy going over in my head the best way to put my plan into action. I guess Grissom was just trying to regain some well needed composure, after all we had work to do and he probably needed to clear his mind. He pulled up behind the flashing lights of a patrol car and we got out, joining Brass who was already waiting for us by the DB.

"So tell me, girlfriend waiting? Or are you just getting older? Cause lately you're all grumpy when you have to pull doubles."

Brass loved to tease Grissom. I did have a sneaking suspicion he knew about us though I don't know how. I actually never mentioned it to Griss either. But I was determined to give nothing away so I just stood there with my best unreadable face.

"I got wiser… So what have we got?"

Now I was trying really hard not to smirk. Wiser? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. It took him almost eight years to get wiser but he managed it eventually.

"The victim's name is Jonathan Cane, thirty-five years old with what appears to be a gun shoot wound to the chest. We're still waiting on David to confirm."

I looked over to the body and did a double take. Brass noticed.

"No, Sara, you're not seeing things. He's wearing panties and stockings."

Grissom's right brow almost met his hair line. "Do we know…why he's dressed like that?"

Brass shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Brass looked back at the body. "I can tell you one thing though, that's certainly not something on my fantasy list. How about you?"

Grissom looked at me and cleared his throat.

"No!" We said together.

Brass grinned. "Well I'm going to start interviewing the neighbors. See if they saw or heard anything."

I looked at Grissom, trying not to smirk and waited for his instructions. "Ok, Sara, start with the perimeter. I'll stay with the body."

Two hours later I was working inside the house when Grissom joined me. My back was to the door but I could detect his presence. He had a scent that was uniquely his and I didn't think I'd ever tire of it. He was totally intoxicating. Thoughts of how he felt wrapped around me, how he smelled and tasted when we were skin on skin, still sent a shiver down my spine thinking about it.

"You need help finishing up here?"

"Could you hand me a swab from my kit?" He went to grab it while I focused on the kitchen counter.

"So what have you got?" He asked handing me the new swab.

"Well apart from the fact that someone, or should I say several people, seem to have had sex in every part of this house except the bedroom, nothing."

"Well, I guess we had better get this to the lab then and find out exactly who's been doing what to whom then?"

I nodded and picked up my kit as Grissom picked up the evidence. I followed him out the door. We reached the car and packed up.

"Hey, you mind if I drive?" I tried to sound innocent. I still had a little something to take care of.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "If you really want too."

I grinned to myself and got in. We headed back to the lab.

We were almost halfway through our drive when I took a slight detour down a dirt road. There was no one to be seen for miles. Things were perfect.

"Sara? Where are you going?" Grissom looked around, confusion very evident on his face.

I have to admit he is very cute when he has that 'what's going on?' expression on his face. I stopped the car and killed the engine. I could almost hear the cogs in his brain working overtime trying to figure out what was happening.

"Well, you said you wanted to know some of my fantasies." I knew I had his full and undivided attention now.

"Yeah, but that was…"

I laughed slightly. "What? You change your mind?"

Grissom swallowed. "No. But…"

"Remember my first day here in Vegas?"

"Yeah..."

"I met you at the Hotel Monaco you were throwing simulation dummies off the roof." I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him. This time he managed a more complex response.

"Actually, Nick was throwing the dummies. I was just documenting." He was starting to sound a little nervous which made me throb.

"I'd come straight from the airport, so you gave me a ride to the lab. You were talking about the case. Asking if I'd had a good flight. This may come as a surprise to you but I couldn't concentrate on a damn word you were saying."

I reached for him, toying with the soft curls along his hairline, while rubbing my thumb gently against his earlobe. His earlobes are very sensitive. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand making an appreciative sound.

"And what was keeping you distracted?" He asked, humming contentedly. One of his hands had begun slowly stroking my knee and I felt my arousal growing…

"During the drive to the lab all I could think of was making you stop the car somewhere...anywhere....it didn't matter where…" As I spoke my other hand started travelling up and down his inner thigh. My fingertips gently teased his now prominent erection. He groaned in anticipation.

"Why did you want me to stop the car?" He whispered.

"Because it was, and still is, one my hottest fantasies to give you the slowest blowjob you've ever had in the front seat of your LVPD, paid for by the state… Denali. Do you think the seats scotch guarded?"

The only sound I heard was Grissom swallowing something the size of a football. He never saw that one coming. He was mesmerized...motionless...speechless. His soft blue eyes were dark with arousal. He was completely in my power.

I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled his zipper down. I reached inside his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his shaft, stroking him a couple of times. He groaned, making me smile. Pulling his cock free, I dropped my head and ran my tongue slowly up his hardness until I reached the tip. I pulled him into my mouth, teasing him with soft nips before licking my way down again. Slowly, I repeated the process, over and over until I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Honey.....please....." he managed in a ragged breath.

I took pity on him and began sucking a little more ruthlessly.

"Mmmgahh...." He groaned.

His hips lifted from the seat thrusting in counterpoint to the movements of my mouth. God, I loved everything about this man. His taste was like a drug. After several minutes I could tell he was getting close. His cock seemed to grow even larger, more demanding and his hands were roughly tugging at my hair, begging me to go faster.

"Ooh yes..mmm....yes baby...just like that......don't stop.....yesss..."

So I didn't. As I bobbed up and down his hard prick I began humming and sucking him just a little bit harder.

"Ooooooh.....Fuck Sara......that's it......Ooooooh yes....baby I'm gonna..."

That was my cue. I pulled my mouth off him with a loud pop. Straightening, I pressed my mouth to his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Pulling back, I saw disappointment lurking in his eyes.

"Babe, did I forget to tell you that my fantasy has two parts?" I tilted my head toward the backseat, giving him the only hint he needed.

Giving me a smile he tucked his hardness inside his pants and climbed out of the car faster than I thought possible. I chuckled and hurried outside. When I opened the rear door he was already sprawled on the seat, waiting. I quickly slipped out of my slacks, draping them on the back of the seat in front of me. I jumped in, straddling him; his hot, hard shaft firm between my thighs, his pre-cum leaking out to wet my skin. I shuddered at the feel of him there. He was so hard, so aroused, all because of me.

My lips roughly met his once more and I heard him moan. My hands moved downward, sliding over his body until I reached his waist. Taking my time, I pulled his belt completely free from his pants. His tongue was in my mouth, sliding against mine. I loved kissing this man. I caught his tongue between my lips and began sucking on it. He moaned louder. His hands were working to unbutton my shirt, sliding underneath with each button popped, roaming over my breasts through my bra. I could feel my nipples harden at his touch.

His mouth slid away from mine, along my jaw to the sensitive skin behind my ear. I quickly unbuttoned his pants before urging him to lift his hips so I could slide them down a little. His hardened cock sprang forward the second it was free from the confining material. I couldn't help but grin. I shifted slightly and felt his hardness pressing against my centre. I listened to him grunt with pleasure as I rubbed against him, my damp panties sliding along his length.

"Goooddd Ssssaraaa, you're killing me here."

I leaned forward slightly and ran my tongue slowly along the pulsing vein of his neck; tasting the lovely, sleek saltiness that is Grissom, my Grissom.

"Do you want me?" I breathed, circling my hips, dragging my heat over his cock. I loved to tease him. Take him to the brink. It didn't happen very often. Grissom was very much a man who had to be in control. But moments like this, when I got the chance, I loved to make him beg. Beg for me. Only me……

"Yyyesss….Sara…yes I want you honey." He was panting now and it made me smile.

His eyes opened and I saw within them the burning embers of a forest fire, hot and fierce.

"Tell me what you want, Griss." I nipped on his ear. "Tell me…"

"I want you on my cock Ssssara….now!"

I grinned, relishing the power I had in that moment, before licking at his bottom lip. I'd teased him enough. "I think my panties are in the way."

Grissom's gaze never left mine as he hooked his fingers in the sides of my underwear and ripped them from my body. I was shocked that he would do something like that. But the shock quickly faded and I found myself even more aroused.

I grinned wickedly as I lifted my hips slightly, hovering over him.

"Hmmm…you think I'm ready for you, baby?" Even though I should have known what he would do, I was still surprised.

"Oooh shit!" I groaned as he thrust a finger deep inside me, the squelching sound telling us both that I was more than ready. Leaning forward, my breasts brushing over his shirt, my lips tickling his ear, I whispered, "Put it in, Gil."

He slid his finger slowly from my body and wrapped his hand around his length. With a little fumbling and a mumbled curse, he managed to line up with my opening. We paused there, both of us hanging on to our self-control by a thin thread.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You better hold on big boy because you're in for one hell of a ride!" With that, I lowered myself inch by slow inch onto his cock.

"Oooh yes…." He growled. "Sara…god Sara…"

His name fell from my lips as I felt him fill me. When he was completely buried in me, I sat there for a moment adjusting to the sweet stretch of my body around him. He was large and I was still getting used to that. But to have him inside me, all the way inside me, was heaven. He took me by surprise and bucked his hips causing me to yelp in pleasure. I looked him in the eyes to see him grinning at me.

"Oohh…want to play it like that do we?" I raised myself and slammed back down. His cry echoed around the Denali as I took every inch of him deep within me. The move caused a little pain to blossom through the spirals of pleasure winding through my body. I leaned forward and lightly bit into his shoulder, stifling my sharp cry and dragging a growl of pleasure from Grissom.

My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found my hips and I began to ride him. Hard! I loved the way he would moan every time I swiveled my hips. I was rocking back and forth, enjoying every sensation. The Denali rocked along with our movements.

My nails dug into his shoulders as I pulled up slowly and thrust harder onto him. His hips began rocking once more but this time I didn't want to stop him. Harder and harder he pushed up into me, pulling me down to meet him. We moved together perfectly, bodies pounding faster and faster.

"Oh…god Griss…God, yes……Oh yes baby…..more, please, god……" My nails dug deeper into his skin, the pain driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"So close honey…" He gasped. Perspiration now ran down his face and neck. I leaned forward and licked it from his skin, loving the saltiness I found. Holding onto him tighter my lips skated to his shoulder, biting slightly.

"Oooh Sara…" His breathing was short and rapid. I knew he was almost there and so was I.

"Hooneeeyy….I…I…"

I swivelled my hips one last time and with an earth shattering cry he exploded. The feel of his hot semen spurting into me pushed me over the edge. My eyes slammed shut, my head flew back and I came hard around him, screaming his name. He held me tightly as I shuddered violently on top of him, mixing my juices with his.

I finally stilled and happily slumped against Grissom's chest. I can't remember how long we stayed like that. His hands were under my shirt, softly stroking my back as I got my bearings. After a while, I pushed myself up to meet his adoring gaze.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He smiled and stroked my hair back into place.

His lips softly found mine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me one of your fantasies."

Why did I feel like blushing? After what we had just done, I smiled and ran a finger

down his cheek. "My pleasure. Next time…it's your turn, ok?"

His smile was soft and sweet. "Now that…will be my pleasure…"


End file.
